Shido Itsuka
|Weight = |Blood Type = A }} is the main protagonist of the story. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. Summary Adopted into the Itsuka’s family household at a very young age, Shido has been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the series and his new high school year as a 2nd year student, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, Shido was brought into the secret organization known as Ratatoskr that is commanded by his little sister, which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her being that only he can save the Spirits, Shido reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving Spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter and new Spirits to save, there is always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health, since he has to deal with the opposite gender, which he does not have much experience dealing with. Appearance Shido has all the looks of an average young man in high school. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. His height is stated to be 170 cm in the anime. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido crossdresses as a girl in order to interact with Miku, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. During the time he crossdressed, he was seen with long blue hair, and he wore the standard female Raizen High School uniform. He also had a hair clip, which seemed to be a flower of some sort. Personality An average young man that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he is now forced to deal with females on a constant basis, something that he wasn't use to before. Another interesting part of Shido's personality was described by Kotori. As a result of being abandoned by his birth mother, Shido has become unusually sensitive to other people's despair. It is this empathizing nature that makes him regarded as the best person to handle the spirits. Shido is also a very kind-hearted person, and can sympathize with others; these traits are what caused most of the Spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who can do exactly this: i.e. accept and understand them. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, ended up changing her world view because of him. He also possesses a strong will and a friendly willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the Spirits despite great personal risk to himself. When responding to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then erased him had she succeeded. History Background Abandoned by his birth mother, Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. Five years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit due to a misunderstanding on her part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them can remember anything about that incident until Kotori personally used her powers again five years later, which awakened those memories in both of them again. It was discovered that Shido possesses the ability to seal the powers of Spirits around the time Kotori became a Spirit, but it is not known how he got it in the first place. Before the incident, Shido seems to have met Origami, who lived in the same district, since she claimed to know him when they first met at the school while Shido couldn't recall anything about their meeting. During the events of Tobiichi Devil, it is later revealed that this is because Origami met the future Shido, who traveled back 5 years to the past using Kurumi's and eventually shrunk his body with Natsumi's power to find out the reason for Origami's Inversion. After saving the 11-year-old Origami from being crushed by a part of a burning building, Shido comforts Origami, who was on the verge of despair. He told her that she can give anything to him, as long as she doesn't feel despair in which Origami replied that she will give him her tears, smile, happiness, enjoyment and everything with the exception of her anger towards the spirit who killed her parents. Plot *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-13 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities S.gif|Shidou summons Sandalphon for the first time B.gif|Shidou using Sandalphon for the first time S 2.gif|Shidou summons Sandalphon for the second time S b.gif|Shidou fights back Shidou.gif|Shidou using Sandalphon to parry Nehema's beam. Shielding.gif|Shidou unleashing Zadkiel to protect Miku D.gif|Shidou determined to stop Kerubiel De.gif|Shidou determined to block Kerubiel's final attack Shidou and Mayuri.gif|Shidou setting Mayuri free. Shido has the mysterious, and unique ability to seal the powers of the Spirits into his own body, which was first discovered sometime in the past when Kotori was turned into a Spirit. To use his ability to seal a Spirit’s power, the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, the Spirit in question must show affection, trust, closeness, and/or intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit, he can seal their power by kissing them on the lips. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he has sealed, which explains the nature of his regenerative abilities. Thus far, he has automatically used Kotori's healing powers and has learned to use Tohka's Sandalphon, however use of the latter seems to cause him serious pain, which is slightly mitigated by the former. Later he is even able to summon Yoshino's ice to protect himself and Miku from an attack by Dark Tohka (who just moments ago completely outmatched Ellen Mira Mathers in battle). He was, however, unable to call these powers out of his own free will until the case with Natsumi where he finally pulled out Sandalphon intentionally. Finally, when Origami went Inverse and started destroying the city, Shido briefly displayed the ability to levitate like the Spirits do, however he was unable to maintain this ability for long after becoming shocked by the despair in Origami's eyes and losing focus. Also, due to the sheer amount of Spirit energy sealed inside of his body (presently 8 spirits worth), Shido has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards the abilities of other Spirits, being able to withstand Kurumi's City of Devouring Time as well as being completely unaffected by Miku's Solo. Should the Spirits' emotions become unstable enough, their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido. This means he'll have to seal them again should their powers fully return to them, but usually this only results in the Spirits temporarily regaining portions of their original power. However, as shown in the cases of Kotori, and much later on Tohka, it is possible for the Spirits to take back their full powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Kotori seems to be capable of choosing exactly how much of her powers she takes back from him at any given time and so far most of the spirits have managed to figure out how to form partial Astral Dresses, with varying results. Additionally, in terms of other abilities, Shido also possesses good cooking skills and, much to his own dismay, due to having to crossdress in order to interact with Miku, Shido learned how to utilize makeup on a level comparable to most girls, enough that he was the one asked to use said skills on Natsumi. His acting skills proved effective enough to deceive his schoolmates and Miku herself, who was, at the time, a serious man hater. After being sent by Kurumi to the past 5 years he managed to use Natsumi's shapeshifting powers due to almost getting caught by a female neighbor in his own house. Since he was a teenager and were about to be misunderstood for another person Shidou would get in trouble. However, he got stuck in his child form for a while, implying that he can't or is clueless to control Natsumi's powers yet. However, he was able to manifest this power at will, showing that he's getting better at summoning an Angel. Earlier December, Shido lost control due to a disruption in the path of Spirit mana circulating in his body. This resulted in an increased control over all of his sealed Spirits powers. He used Yoshino's ice powers to create snowflakes, roses and candles out of ice, Kotori's flames to light said candles, Miku's voice to mind control a whole street of pedestrians, Natsumi's transformation abilities to change a rock into a ring, bags and umbrellas into musical instruments and his own (and previously mentioned mind controlled pedestrians) gender and appearance, Origami's teleportation ability to dodge a kick from Ellen, Kaguya and Yuzuru's usage of wind to glide. Additionally, he can release the mana in his body into a concentrated beam of light. The blast released from his hands were enough to completely destroy the Bandersnatch units sent to attack him. Shido called this technique “Roaring Flash Blast Wave!”, a technique named by himself back in his middle school years. This technique is comparable to the energy beams released from Tohka’s and Origami’s . During the battle to save Nia, his body remembered the feeling of controlling the Spirit powers flowing inside of him. This caused him to be able to willfully manifest numerous angels. He used to blow away the creatures created by Nia's , to freeze them, summoned to attack said creatures, Kotori's regenerative abilities to heal the damage brought by using his powers, and to shout out a command that mitiagated his sense of pain. Quotes * (To Tohka Yatogami) "If they reject you! Then more than all of them combined! I will accept you!" Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 * (To Yoshino) ''"I will definitely, find Yoshinon. And…………hand it over to you. That is not all. I will make Yoshinon no longer need to protect you. You no longer need to go through those painful or scary things. I won't let them near you. I will—become, your hero."''Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 * (To Yamai Sisters) ''"——I'm sorry but, I've only been given three choices to choose from for a long time.………….I can't allow, to have it only be two choices."''Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 5 * (To Miku Izayoi) ''"Yo……….Miku, you okay?....I----promised."''Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 10 * (To Phantom) ''“Think about it. Who the hell… am I? What the hell is this power?”''Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 7 * (To the sealed Spirits) ''“Until now, I have been making everyone fall for me to seal their Reiryoku.-----in that case, now it’s everyone’s turn to make me fall for you.”''Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 * (To Nia Honjou) ''“If you want to take a look, then just do it! If you wanted to investigate about me, then do as you like! But still! I won’t hate you!”''Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. Both Shido and Mana have amnesia about their pasts, while both Shido and Kotori had their memories of 5 years ago erased by Phantom. *Westcott seems to know Shido's true identity, calling him by his real surname, "Takamiya", before retreating near the end of Volume 7 (Season 2: Episode 10 in the anime). *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori due to the day being her birthday after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" means "Five Streams/Rivers". *His first name means "Samurai's Code", an reference to his loyal personality and dedicated nature. *The number 11 (十一) can be derived from breaking apart the first character (士) in his given name. *The powers of the spirits Shido has sealed have been used in the order he sealed them. **He sealed Kotori first and can use her regeneration ability, while he can use Tohka's Sandalphon and Yoshino's ice powers who he sealed second and third respectively. **This is eventually contradicted with Natsumi, who at the time was the last one he sealed, but he used her powers before Miku's or the Yamai twins'. *Due to a promise to Tohka that he wouldn't kiss any other girl besides her, Shido always tries to seal a Spirit's powers when Tohka isn't looking. Unfortunately for Shido, Tohka always ends up walking onto the scene as it happens. **Tohka ended up walking in on the Yamai twins' powers being sealed. **This happened again when Miku's power was being sealed in the anime. **It happened a third time with Natsumi after stopping the artificial satellite from crashing onto Tenguu city. ***In all three cases, they kissed him when he wasn't expecting it. **As of Volume 12, Tohka is now aware that Shido can only seal Spirits through a kiss. Although she tells him he'll have to kiss her 7 times to make up for it. *Shido couldn't recall the meeting with Origami even though she claimed to know him when they first met. In Volume 11 it is revealed that this is because she first met him when he traveled back 5 years into the past. **Shido was also indirectly responsible for creating her new personality after her parents were killed. * According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Rinne is the type of girl that Shido likes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student Category:Mystery Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Main Movie Characters